She's Always Been The One
by angeface0109
Summary: "When you love someone you have to let them go, but if they return they were always yours." I suck at summaries. SEDDIE story line with a daring character twist. Read the prologue for all the details needed for now. That is if you dare.


**A/N: An idea I'm playing with to be my next story. It will be my most complicated writing I have ever done. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Tell me what you guys think. As always it won't start until I finish All Coming Back To Me, but I couldn't hold this first part in anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the iCarly characters**

*Prologue*

Sam sat out on the balcony of the ritzy hotel and looked out at the stars. It should've been a happy day, but how happy can one person be when sour circumstances were the start and the outcome.

She let out a heavy sigh as she contemplated a decision that no one knew about. 'I should just leave right now no one will notice I'm gone.' She thought to herself, but she knew at least one person would. 'Well almost no one.'

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and saw the one person behind her and shook her head. "What are you doing out here Benson." She commented.

"I came to check on you. I saw you sneak out." He said back.

"I needed some fresh air it's a little stuffy in there." She said back.

"I know what you mean." He said making his way over by her before loosening his tie a bit. "Beautiful night tonight," He commented turning around to lean backwards on his elbows.

"Yeah, well the sun and moon always did have its way of revolving around her. It only makes since the sky would be this beautiful tonight." She said back before taking a swig of the beer she had been nursing for the past hour she had been out there. He didn't question how she got it. They were only nineteen, and there was no bar in this particular banquet hall. However, he knew she was Sam Puckett, she had her ways.

"You know despite what you think she's really happy you're here." He said kind of knocking into her. Her heart stopped for a split second before returning to its normal pattern.

She scoffed. "She could've had me fooled." She said back looking over at him for the first time since he moved next to her. "She's barely said anything to me that wasn't an order the past few weeks."

"I think she's just worried about you, well that you hate her." He said back.

"I agreed to play the role didn't I? I wore the stupid dress. I stood next to her. I attended every party. I told her I was happy for her. God, what more does she want from me?" Sam asked.

"You to be honest," He said. She rolled her eyes. She could lie to everyone else, but he knew the truth. They had their dark day in which everything came out about true feelings for this horrid day, at least in her eyes. "She knows you're pissed Sam."

"I'm not pissed Freddie." She said back. "I'm just not here right now. My mind is in other places."

"Like," He beckoned her to continue. She sighed heavily. He was the last person she wanted to tell. Only, because when she did she knew how he was going to respond. And, she wasn't sure if she could take it.

"I'm leaving Freddie." She said in a quiet voice.

He nodded in understanding. Secretly wishing he could leave to. This scene would be too much for anyone in his position to take. "I don't blame you. This is a lot to deal with. Go, I'll see you tomorrow…" He started but she cut him off.

"No Freddie, you don't get it. I'm leaving Seattle for good. Tonight, after all of this is over." She said back. His heart stopped. She couldn't be serious. She WASN'T serious. She wouldn't just leave her home… or him.

"Sam, you're lying. Please, tell me you're lying." He said in a slight panic.

"Freddie there is nothing here for me anymore." She said honestly. She was tired. For four months now she had been trying to wrap her head around all of this, longer if you counted all the shit that happened before the big announcement and nothing was helping.

"What do you mean? You have us. We're your family." He said causing her to laugh as she tried to hold back the betrayal of that one statement.

"We both know that's not true anymore." She said. "Besides," She said nodding her head towards the door. At the party that was taking place as they spoke. "You have another family to worry about now."

"What about college?" He said looking for any excuse to keep her here.

She let out a slight snicker. "Freddie, its community college, I can do that anywhere." She answered back. He knew it was true, but it was still worth a shot.

Her heart was breaking. It had been breaking for longer than she could remember and she was done of pretending that it wasn't. The only way to let it go was by completely removing herself from the situation.

He looked torn, as he always did lately. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't loose her, especially with everything changing around him right now. "Sam, I…" He started but once again she cut him off.

"Don't," was all she said.

"You don't even know what I was about to say." He argued back.

"Don't I," She questioned. "We've been over this Freddie. That night we… we said that it was a done deal. We were going to accept what fate had offered us. I told you I was fine, and I meant it." She continued to lie to herself. She planned on doing it until she meant it. She turned to walk back into the banquet hall.

"I love you." He let the words come out, despite her protest of him keeping them in.

Sam turned her head and looked at him. This was unbelievable and not the night to be getting into all of this yet again. Why did he keep doing this? "But, you married her." She said.

"I did what I had to do Sam." He said. Sam walked back up to him at the edge of the balcony. A single tear rolled out of her eye. She touched the side of his face. He kissed her wrist to keep from kissing her on the lips, which he really wanted to do.

"I know. I also know you love her too, but you can't keep the both of us Freddie. That's why for the sake of your marriage; I've got to go. You will never be able to completely give yourself to her if I stay." She said. She straightened his tie back up, as if saying it was time for him to go back in. She looked down at the drop to the ground. It was no higher than jumping off the top of a jungle gym.

She looked at him, he was now looking away. She took her heels off, and climbed onto the railing. He finally turned back around and saw what she was doing.

"Sam don't," He began but she had already leapt off. He looked down and grabbed his heart as he saw she had landed safely. "What the hell is wrong with you Puckett? Are you crazy?"

She shrugged as she smoothed out her short pale pink dress. "No more than I've always been." She yelled back up. They laughed for a split second. "Toss me my shoes please."

He picked up the heels and threw them over the ledge. She caught one and bent down to pick up the other. He sighed heavily. He knew there was no changing her mind at this point.

"Will you at least tell me where you are going?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You know I can't do that." She answered honestly. He knew she couldn't either. He would just go after her. He was surprised he wasn't trying to stop her now, but he knew why he wasn't.

He nodded his head. "Bye Sam, please take of yourself." He pleaded as she slowly walked backwards towards the parking lot. Her bags were all packed and ready to go.

She nodded her head. "I promise. You take of yourself, and… and," She couldn't bring herself to say what she knew was already there, but Freddie knew what she meant. He nodded his head as a tear tried to escape. He wouldn't let it though. Eventually he had to go back inside, and there would be no way of explaining that to everyone. Before another word could leave either of their mouths, she turned and darted towards her car.

She didn't say goodbye to him. There was no need. She had already said goodbye more than enough times to last her the rest of her lifetime. She couldn't handle saying it again.

Freddie watched from the distance as she hopped in her car and drove off, a piece of him going with her. 'If only there was a way to…' He started to think.

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. It's time to cut the cake." A sweet voice said from behind him. He turned to see her, his new bride, still bathed in her long white dress. He managed to let a little smile show.

"Sorry Carly, guess I've been out here longer than I expected." He said back to her.

"What are you doing out here exactly?" She asked with suspicion.

"I just needed a little air. It was getting really hot in there." He said. She walked closer to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're not getting sick are you?" She asked. He took her hand from his forehead and placed a kiss on it.

"Whatever it was it passed." He said with a smile. "Besides I should be worrying about you. Have you sat down at all tonight?" He asked.

"Yes Freddie I have, and I'm fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"Good, let's go cut this cake then." He said leading her back towards the banquet hall where all their family and friends were waiting around the tall white cake, bathed in three different shades of pink flowers.

She stopped. "Wait one more thing, have you seen Sam. She's my maid of honor, and

I haven't seen her since she made her toast." She said back.

His heart hurt at the mention of her name. "Yeah, I saw her earlier. She said she think she was coming down with something, and was going to go ahead and leave. She said she would see us tomorrow. I thought she told you." He lied, not wanting to hurt Carly's feelings with the truth.

"Oh…okay," Carly said back with doubt in her voice. Freddie sighed as he leaned in and kissed his bride. "I love you." He said with a smile.

She let out a breath, she didn't even realize she had been holding. "I love you too." She said back to him.

He smiled and leaned down before placing a small peck on her new rounded belly. "And, I love you too." He said to it before rubbing it.

Carly laughed. "Four months to go," She said placing her hands on top of his. He nodded his head. "Come on, let's go before your mother comes out here to get us." She said pulling him into the crowded hall.

The cheers erupted as the newly married couple cut into the cake. Freddie looked around at all the happy faces. Genuinely wishing he could be as happy as everyone else felt, but he couldn't and he knew why.

His mind was here, but his heart wasn't. It was with her, and despite what she believed, it probably would always be with her.

**A/N: First, let me say this story will be NO CREDDIE HATE, but those who have been with me from the beginning know where my alliances lie! There will be times when you don't like Carly but, like in all my stories there will be times you don't like Sam and Freddie either. All is fair in love and war right? **

**I have always felt they made the most complicated love triangle ever and I plan to play with those boundaries. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you feel this will be great or an epic fail. All criticism is welcomed. lol **

**She's Always Been The One: Coming Soon... **


End file.
